


L'Éclat

by Lyssa2412



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Ánh sáng lấp lánh.
Relationships: Alchemist Cookie & Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run), Cheesecake Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Rockstar Cookie & Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)





	1. Prologue: Theo điệu nhạc

**Author's Note:**

> (Cải biên lại từ notes năm 2019)
> 
> Nếu các bạn có trông thấy series "Shots", hẳn các bạn cũng biết tui sìn hai đứa nhỏ như thế nào rồi. Tuy nhiên, tui chợt nhận ra cái human AU mình dựng đáng được có một truyện dài xoay quanh nó vì diễn biến trong ấy liên kết với nhau rất chặt chẽ và liên quan đến kha khá người. Thế là L'Éclat ra đời, voilà.
> 
> Tuy nhiên, ở truyện này, sẽ có một chút thay đổi so với những oneshot revolve around hai đứa nhỏ. Vốn dĩ trong plan của tui, AU đã có minor/background rela và past rela, nhưng so với các oneshot kia, tui sẽ thẳng tay viết những thứ vặn vẹo và máu chó hơn, lấy cái cớ vì đấy là đời. (nhưng chỉ là vì tui viết tự thẩm thôi pff)
> 
> Một lưu ý là mọi nhân vật đều có mặt tốt và xấu, không ai hoàn hảo, nhưng không ai tốt hay xấu hoàn toàn. Suy cho cùng, tất cả đều chỉ là con người. We have flaws, thế nên mình không chấp nhận ai bash bất cứ char nào mình viết nhé. Mình biết là mình viết rất là dễ OOC luôn, nhưng mình sẽ viết sao cho mọi người đều neutral nhất có thể. Ngoài ra, vì đây là AU nên mình vừa viết theo cảm nhận char của bản thân, vừa viết theo headcanon về nhân vật đó trong AU này sẽ thế nào, và như thế có thể sẽ không hợp với bạn. Trong trường hợp đó, bạn có thể nhã nhặn thả lại một chiếc comment bé để góp ý, mình sẽ xem xét, hoặc có thể không cần đọc luôn cũng được. Cách nào làm bạn vui hơn thì tui hoan nghênh bạn làm theo nha hì hì.
> 
> Tất cả những lời nhạc quote trong này tui xin dịch sang tiếng Việt để thuận lợi cho quá trình đọc. Sẽ có kha khá lời nhạc đấy... Dù sao thì, khi có nhắc đến bài nhạc nào, tui sẽ nói đến bài đó ngay vào chương đầu tiên nhắc đến bài ấy, mọi người khỏi lo nè.
> 
> Mọi người đọc vui vẻ nhé.
> 
> (hoặc không)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài nhạc ở prologue là Dance Dance của Fall Out Boy.

Ánh đèn sẽ chẳng bao giờ sánh được với ánh mặt trời, dẫu chúng có rực rỡ sắc màu đến thế nào đi nữa, dẫu chúng có thắp sáng một nơi hào nhoáng đến thế nào đi nữa.

Cơ mà, chẳng phải cũng có lúc người ta sẽ phải sống ở những nơi _giả tạo_ như những ánh đèn kia hay sao? Với những người may mắn, họ sẽ chỉ phải chịu đựng điều ấy trong vài ngày, vài tuần thôi. Nhưng cũng có kẻ phải sống cả một đời mà chẳng dám làm những gì mình muốn, chỉ có thể giữ nguyên trên gương mặt này một nụ cười, chỉ có thể làm những điều khiến người ta thoải mái. Ồ, tuyệt nhiên, tuyệt nhiên, kể từ ấy đến nay, Sparkling vẫn chưa bao giờ được thật sự là chính mình cả.

Cũng tốt mà, đúng không? Có như thế, mọi thứ mới nằm đúng _trật tự_ của chúng. Và theo như thế thì vị trí của cậu vẫn luôn ở đây thôi, vẫn luôn là kẻ phục tùng người khác. Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt mà, cũng xứng đáng làm sao.

_Tất nhiên, nó cũng làm kẻ này quên đi quá nhiều thứ về bản thân mình._

"Nào, ta cùng nâng ly. Vì Fluffy bé nhỏ!"

Một giọng sang sảng cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Chủ nhân của giọng nói ấy là một người đàn ông lớn tuổi, cả tóc lẫn râu đều bạc trắng, nhưng cứ trông nước da bánh mật kia thì ai cũng sẽ đoán rằng ông còn khoẻ mạnh lắm. Ông ngồi đối diện cậu bên chiếc bàn trải khăn vàng kem, gương mặt sáng bừng niềm tự hào và hạnh phúc, có lẽ vì đây là bữa tiệc con gái ông tổ chức cho thú cưng của em chăng?

"Phải, vì bé mèo." Cậu mỉm cười đáp, điều này gần như đã trở thành một phản xạ. "Mong bé càng lớn càng dễ thương hơn."

Câu ấy làm chính bản thân người nói rùng mình. Tuy nhiên, ngài Buttercream Choco lại có vẻ hài lòng với lời hồi đáp như vậy. Ông đưa ly champagne lên, để nó chạm vào ly của cậu, rồi hấp tấp đưa lên miệng. Sparkling quan sát tất cả những cử chỉ ấy mà chẳng bình luận gì, dẫu cậu có thoáng nghĩ rằng ở tuổi này thì ông nên hạn chế bia rượu mới phải.

"Rồi chuyện làm ăn như thế nào, vẫn ổn chứ?"

"Vẫn thế thôi ạ. Nếu bác cần, cháu có thể gửi bác..."

"Không cần, bác tin là cậu cũng giỏi như chính bố mình vậy." Ngả người ra sau và đưa tay sờ bộ râu của mình, Buttercream Choco nhận xét, một lời nhận xét khiến vị khách ngồi đối diện ông phải nhíu mày. Tuy nhiên, người đàn ông đứng tuổi chẳng đế ý mấy đến nét mặt người kia thay đổi, ông chỉ quan tâm đến một ai đó đang tiến đến gần cả hai. Không cần quay lại, Sparkling cũng vẫn đoán được đấy là ai.

"Xin chào, cô Cheesecake."

Cậu đứng dậy, kéo một chiếc ghế trống ra. Người con gái tóc buộc hai chùm ngồi xuống, em ôm lấy và ve vuốt con mèo lông xù của mình, rồi quay sang phía này, em đáp lời với vẻ thân mật:

"Cảm ơn anh vì đã giúp em tổ chức bữa tiệc tối nay. Em cũng rất vui khi có anh tham dự nữa, anh Sparkling."

"Ai ai cũng xứng đáng có được niềm vui mà, nhất là cô đây."

Cheesecake cười, tay phải em che miệng, tiếng cười vang nhưng nhẹ nhàng, nghe mới phù hợp với phong thái của một người như em làm sao. Bố em cũng cười tít mắt khi cậu trở lại chỗ ngồi, đôi vai ông rung lên.

"Nói chuyện khéo quá. Mấy năm không gặp lại, giờ cháu đã..."

"Bố, tuần trước mình vừa gặp anh ấy mà." Cheesecake ghé sát tai ông, thì thầm. Lúc này, ông mới giật bắn mình.

"Đúng thế nhỉ, bố lẫn mất rồi. Cứ nhớ đến ông ấy là bố lẫn hết mọi thứ với nhau thôi. Ôi, ông bạn già, Chúa phù hộ cho ông."

Cả bàn im lặng. Cô con gái đôi lúc cứ nhìn bố mình với vẻ ái ngại, rồi đôi mắt nâu màu hổ phách lại ngập ngừng liếc sang cậu. Về phần mình, Sparkling cũng cảm thấy hơi khó chịu khi nghe người ta nhắc đến gia đình. Nhưng cậu chỉ có thể tỏ thái độ với điều ấy bằng cách uống một ngụm nhỏ champagne đựng trong chiếc ly thuỷ tinh sáng bóng.

_Ai đó từng bảo rằng rượu là một thứ đồ uống thật tuyệt vời, nhất là khi cần giải toả căng thẳng._

Khi cậu quay sang nhìn thì con mèo vàng đột nhiên ngọ nguậy một cách kỳ cục trong lòng Cheesecake, kêu ngoao ngoao vài tiếng như nài nỉ điều gì. Em buông nó ra, để thú cưng của mình nhảy xuống đất và chạy đến gần bố em.

"Fluffy ngoan quá." Ngài Buttercream Choco ẵm nó lên và đưa tay xoa đầu nó. Cục bông vàng vì thế mà cảm thấy thoải mái lắm, nó nhắm tịt mắt, miệng không ngừng meo meo.

"Phải rồi, bố giữ Fluffy nhé." Người con gái chợt đứng dậy. Em nhìn về phía Sparkling, và cậu bartender ấy biết ngay em có ý gì.

"Bọn cháu có vài chuyện cần bàn bạc với nhau." Cậu cũng đứng lên, đẩy hai chiếc ghế sát vào bàn. Lúc này thì người đàn ông kia mới rời mắt khỏi con mèo mà chú ý đến hai người. "Tất nhiên là nếu bác không phiền."

"Không sao, hai đứa cứ đi đi."

Chỉ chờ có vậy, Cheesecake nắm lấy tay cậu kéo đi qua những đám đông đang trò chuyện. Từ phía sau lưng, vẫn có thể nghe được tiếng cười của bố em, còn xung quanh thì mọi người có vẻ ngạc nhiên lắm, họ xì xào to nhỏ mấy điều Sparkling không thể tập trung nghe được, mà cậu cũng cho rằng mình không cần thiết phải nghe. Cứ mặc họ nghĩ sao thì nghĩ. Giữa cậu và người con gái này chỉ tồn tại công việc, chẳng có gì khác.

Nhưng đó _chỉ là_ cậu nghĩ như thế.

Khi cuối cùng cả hai cũng dừng lại ở một góc vắng người, đã lướt qua những vũ công, những nhạc sĩ, những vận động viên, cả những đứa trẻ, _nói chung là tất tần tật các loại người có thể gặp trên đời,_ câu đầu tiên mà em thốt lên lại đi ngược lại với tất cả những suy đoán Sparkling có thể đưa ra:

"Anh thay đổi nhiều lắm."

"Ý cô là sao, cô Cheesecake?"

Người con gái khoanh tay lại. Em đưa mắt về phía xa, nơi Skating Queen đang hồ hởi kể mọi người nghe về chuyến lưu diễn gần nhất của mình, môi mím chặt. Nhịp nhịp những ngón tay mình, Cheesecake vẫn cứ vậy mà giữ im lặng, có lẽ em thấy chuyện này khó diễn đạt thành lời lắm. Cậu hiểu, nên chỉ mỉm cười và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Được một lúc, em khẽ chép miệng:

"Em không biết, nhưng so với lúc xưa thì... Mà cứ gọi em là Cheese đi, xin anh."

Không đợi ai kia kịp đáp lời mình, em đã tiếp, bối rối, ngượng ngùng, nhưng em nói vội nói vàng làm sao, giọng nghe như trách móc. Chẳng thể ngờ nổi em lại có thể lúng túng đến như vậy trước mặt người khác, nhất là với Sparkling. Dường như em sợ nếu không nói hết ra thì sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nào để những ý nghĩ của mình đến được với người trước mặt nữa.

"Từ lúc mình gặp lại nhau, anh cứ... lạ lắm. Em cứ tưởng rằng đấy là vì em say nên bây giờ mới có cảm giác như thế, nhưng mà em đâu dễ say đến vậy. Anh cứ xa cách thế nào, đến mức em còn suýt không nhận ra anh." Em ngừng một lúc, đưa tay lên dụi mắt, rồi lại nói, lần này giọng em dịu đi, gần như thì thào. "Dạo này anh có ổn không?"

"Quán của tôi vẫn thế, có phần ổn định hơn trước một chút."

Tất nhiên, đó không phải điều em muốn nghe: trông đôi mắt kia mới buồn chưa kìa. Sparkling thừa biết như vậy, nhưng trả lời như thế cũng là vì không muốn em quá lo lắng mà thôi.

Nói gì thì nói, cả hai cũng _từng_ rất thân.

"Nghe này, Cheesecake, thời gian luôn làm con người ta thay đổi." Khó khăn lắm, cậu mới có thể nói một câu an ủi. "Đối với tôi cũng vậy, với cả cô cũng vậy."

Em chầm chậm gật đầu, nắm cổ tay cậu định kéo đi. Nào đâu em có biết, câu nói ấy chẳng hề chính xác tí nào. Đâu phải _thời gian_ khiến người ta thay đổi.

Nhưng chuyện này cũng đâu còn quan trọng nữa, nhỉ?

Tiếng nhạc xập xình im bặt thật đột ngột, một lát sau chợt vang lên tiếng trống, và đàn guitar chơi một giai điệu rất quen tai. Cậu quay về phía đó, lẩm bẩm:

"Không biết DJ lại thích Fall Out Boy cơ đấy."

"Em gợi ý anh ta thêm bài này vào danh sách nhạc mà. Anh ta không thích thể loại ấy đâu."

"Tôi không biết cô Cheesecake lại thích Fall Out Boy cơ đấy."

Em cười tít cả mắt. Cậu cũng mỉm cười.

"Vì đây là bài em thích, anh nhảy với em được không?"

"Tất nhiên rồi. Tôi rất hân hạnh được làm thế là đằng khác."

Cheesecake đặt một tay lên vai người đối diện, còn tay kia nắm lấy tay cậu. Sparkling dìu em đi theo giai điệu ấy, nghe em lẩm bẩm theo lời bài hát:

_"Nhảy nào,_  
_Theo điệu nhạc, ta cứ dần xa lìa nhau..."_

Khi hát lên những câu đó, em cứ nhìn mãi về phía cậu, ánh mắt như dò hỏi. Người kia cố tình lờ đi, nhưng chẳng được, vì cậu hiểu rõ ý em là gì khi hát theo những ca từ ấy. Phải, em nói đúng, mọi chuyện đã đổi thay rồi. Hai người chẳng còn là những đứa trẻ con lúc nào cũng bám lấy nhau như sam mỗi lần gặp mặt nữa. Ai cũng có cuộc sống riêng của mình cả rồi. Ai cũng có những câu chuyện riêng không bao giờ kể được với người khác.

Tiếng nhạc đã dứt từ lúc nào mà Cheesecake không biết, em cứ đứng yên đó, ngây người. Phải gọi đến lần thứ ba, em mới giật mình bảo:

"Đúng rồi, bố em hẳn đã phải đợi lâu lắm."

"Vậy bây giờ chúng ta nên về bàn thôi."

Em nắm lấy cổ tay này lần nữa, nhưng thay vì kéo đi, em chỉ siết chặt nó trong giây lát, rồi buông ra.

"Vâng, mình nên về bàn thôi."

Sparkling theo em lướt qua đám đông người. Và ngày hôm ấy, những ca từ kia cứ vang, vang mãi trong tâm trí ai đó.

_"Nhảy đi, người ta sẽ thích thế mà_  
_Nếu họ biết bao khốn khổ này yêu tôi đến mức nào..."_


	2. Chương 1: Đến bao giờ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài nhạc ở chương này là Quando Quando Quando.

_Nói tôi nghe, bao giờ người mới thuộc về tôi đây?_   
_Hãy nói đi, đến bao giờ, đến bao giờ?”_

***

“Vampire? Giúp em cái này với?”

Alchemist gõ cửa phòng hai lần, con bé hình như có chuyện gì gấp gáp lắm. Anh trai của nó thở dài, buông ly rượu xuống, hắn ngao ngán liếc sang cái chai lúc bấy giờ đã cạn.

“Sao vậy?” Hắn hỏi vọng ra.

“Em cần anh lấy vài thứ để... Anh lại uống đấy à?”

Giọng đứa em gái không ngạc nhiên, nhưng lại cũng chẳng quá giống một lời càu nhàu, chỉ có vẻ hơi tò mò, thoáng một chút mệt mỏi. Hắn thấy điều này hơi lạ: bình thường con bé cực kỳ ghét việc hắn uống rượu, thế mà hôm nay lại nhắc đến một cách dửng dưng như vậy. Có lẽ con bé đang gặp chuyện gì đó. Mà cũng có thể bài vở trong trường đã khiến nó căng thẳng. Dù sao thì như vậy cũng không ổn tí nào.

Nên hắn quyết định mở cửa.

Chỉnh lại cặp kính to tròn, Alchemist hí hoáy viết vào tờ giấy nó đang cầm rồi đưa cho hắn. Vampire nheo mắt nhìn mấy cụm từ khó hiểu, tự hỏi _cái thứ para gì đấy có thể tìm được ở đâu kia chứ?_ Biết ý anh mình, con bé chỉ vào dòng cuối cùng.

“Địa chỉ nhà bạn em. Cậu ấy sẽ đưa anh mấy thứ em cần nếu anh đưa nó tờ giấy này.”

_Thế là phải nói chuyện trực tiếp với con người à?_

“Em cần gấp lắm không?”

“Không, nhưng ngày mai Puff bận rồi. Anh nên đi bây giờ thì hơn.”

Hắn quay vào trong uống cho hết ly rượu rồi mới bước khỏi phòng. Đứa em gái khoanh tay, chau mày nhìn theo, sau đó theo chân hắn đến tận cửa.

“Anh đi cẩn thận. Nếu còn đi đâu khác thì đừng về trễ quá, 10 giờ rưỡi rồi.”

“Biết rồi. Ở nhà học cũng đừng cố quá sức, đừng thức khuya, đừng...”

Con bé cười, đẩy hắn ra ngoài và đưa cho hắn cái áo choàng.

"Đi đi, bạn em ngủ bây giờ."

***

Đứa con gái tóc trắng đọc đi đọc lại tờ giấy mấy lần. Thấy người kia còn đứng tần ngần ở ngoài cửa, Cream Puff buộc phải lên tiếng:

“Anh vào đi, đừng ngại.”

Hắn ậm ừ vài tiếng, lúc ấy mới dám vào trong nhà. Nó chỉ tay về phía một cái bàn gỗ, thế nên hắn ngồi xuống ở chiếc ghế gần đấy để chờ.

“Em hỏi có thể hơi thiếu tế nhị một chút, nhưng anh là gì của Alchemist thế ạ?”

“Anh là anh trai của con bé.”

Cream Puff gật đầu, đưa tay dò từng hộp trên kệ, nó nói tiếp:

“Hai người không giống nhau mấy nhỉ? Anh không nói thì chắc là em cũng khó nhận ra.”

Vampire chống cằm, cảm thấy có chút không được thoải mái. Hắn không thích tán gẫu cho lắm, vì nếu không phải với những người hắn đã thân quen, thì thông thường, hắn sẽ chẳng biết phải nói gì cả. Và thế có thể sẽ khiến người kia khó chịu, có thể sẽ khiến họ hiểu nhầm, rằng hắn không thích họ, rằng thế này, thế khác, ôi, người ta có thể suy diễn _đủ thứ_ trên đời. Nhưng người đang suy diễn lại là hắn đấy thôi. Trông chừng như người ở đằng kia chẳng để ý gì mấy đến sự im lặng này, con bé có vẻ còn biết ơn vì hắn không đáp lời nữa kìa.

“À, anh ơi, nói với Mist là em hết doxylamine rồi nhé.” Cream Puff đang lấy những gói đồ đặt lên bàn thì quay lại và bảo vậy. Hắn nhìn con bé trân trân.

“Anh không rành mấy thuật ngữ khoa học đâu.”

“...phải rồi nhỉ. Thôi để em đánh dấu vào danh sách để cậu ấy biết vậy.”

Con bé cầm lấy cây bút ở gần đó và viết lên tờ giấy, đoạn nhét nó cùng với mấy gói đồ vào trong một cái túi. Vampire đứng dậy, bước đến bên cạnh và nhận lấy cái túi từ tay con bé.

“Anh nhớ bảo Mist xem lại tờ danh sách nhé.” Nó bảo hắn khi tiễn tên tóc đỏ ấy đến tận cửa. Hắn chỉ gật đầu, lí nhí lời tạm biệt.

 _Ồ, đêm hôm nay là một đêm thật đẹp,_ hắn nghĩ vậy khi rời khỏi nhà bạn học của em gái mình, ngước mắt nhìn nền trời xanh xám. Có lẽ lúc này men rượu đã bắt đầu tác động đến hắn, hắn thấy trong người cứ _lâng lâng,_ bước chân loạng choạng, mắt thì chốc chốc cứ chực nhắm lại.Bầu trời kia có khi cũng thế, có lẽ nó cũng _say,_ trông nó cứ đổi màu kia kìa, lúc thì tím, lúc xanh, lúc lại đen mịt. Những đám mây mờ nhạt đôi khi lại trôi lững lờ, lạ chưa, được bay trên bầu trời là vậy, nhưng chúng thật chậm chạp làm sao.

Còn nếu người ta có hỏi những vì sao trông như thế nào, hắn đoán mình sẽ trả lời rằng: ồ, chúng lấp lánh, lấp lánh lắm, lấp lánh hệt tiếng chuông gió âm vang trong căn phòng tối. Lanh canh, lanh canh, tiếng chuông luôn dẫn đường cho người ta về lối cũ, thứ tiếng ấy mới nhẹ nhàng và thanh nhã biết bao. Với hắn, thanh âm dịu dàng ấy lấp lánh như thể sao trên trời.

_Lại lảm nhảm nữa rồi._

Trước khi hắn kịp tự trách mình vì đã uống rượu trước khi đi, Vampire trông thấy bên kia đường một biển hiệu quen thuộc. Nơi duy nhất còn sáng đèn.

Bây giờ là mấy giờ ấy nhỉ? Có lẽ cũng đã hơn 11 giờ, sao chỗ này vẫn mở cửa? Biển hiệu vẫn sáng, từ xa vẫn có thể nhìn rõ cụm từ tiếng Pháp mà có cố gắng bao nhiêu lần hắn cũng sẽ không đọc được:

_L'Éclat._

Tất nhiên, hắn cũng đâu hề biết từ ấy nghĩa là gì. Mà hắn thì cứ quên hỏi, để rồi nỗi tò mò lâu lâu lại cứ trỗi dậy một cách kỳ quặc, nhưng vẫn chẳng bao giờ được giải quyết cho thoả đáng.

Nghĩ thế nào, đôi chân chợt phân vân một lúc, rồi bước về hướng đấy. Hắn cơ hồ đã quên mất lời em gái dặn trước khi đi, cũng không biết nữa lý do mình muốn đến nơi này. Chỉ là tự nhiên thấy cần thôi: đã là thói quen thì sẽ có những lúc không thể nhớ rõ lý do của nó. Dù đã uống trước khi ra ngoài rồi, hắn cũng chẳng ngăn được mình đến quán để gọi thêm vài chai rượu.

Để viện cớ thì, nói làm sao nhỉ, rượu vang ở L'Éclat _lúc nào_ cũng là ngon nhất.

Từ phía ngoài cửa kính nhìn vào, có thể thấy bóng lưng người áo trắng nào đó vẫn còn đứng bên quầy pha chế. Chẳng nghĩ gì nhiều, hắn vặn tay nắm cửa để bước vào trong. Người kia dường như không để ý, hắn đã vào trong rồi mà cậu vẫn quay lưng về phía này, ngân nga câu hát:

_“Tôi chẳng thể đợi thêm giây phút nào nữa…”_

Vampire sững người, có lẽ vì đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nghe người ta hát, mà cũng có lẽ vì hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu lại thích hát. Mà có lẽ còn một lý do nào khác nữa, nhưng tạm thời hắn chưa thể nghĩ ra được.

“Xin lỗi, quán đóng cửa rồi. Mong ngày mai quý khách hãy quay lại.”

“À không, tôi chỉ ghé ngang để…”

Hắn chưa kịp định thần, thế mà những từ ngữ cứ thoát ra khỏi cửa miệng. Phải nói là việc nghe người ta đột nhiên nói vậy đã làm hắn giật cả mình. Mà lạ làm sao, hắn vẫn chưa dứt câu thì người kia đã chú ý, cậu quay lại, tay cầm chiếc ly thuỷ tinh.

“Vampire? Anh đến trễ thế?”

Có vậy thôi cũng đã làm hắn quên mất luôn bản thân định nói tiếp cái gì. Hắn chỉ biết hiện tại mình chỉ muốn biến khỏi đây để đỡ phải bối rối như thế này, tay nắm chặt lấy túi, và nỗi bồn chồn cồn cào trong dạ khiến hắn không sao đứng yên được. Cậu chắc cũng đã mệt lắm, và thế là hắn nghĩ mình không nên ở lại nữa. Dẫu sao người ta đã phải làm việc cả ngày rồi kia mà.

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi phải về thôi. Làm phiền cậu rồi, Sparkling.”

Đôi mắt xanh thẳm chằm chằm nhìn hắn. Cậu bước khỏi quầy, kéo ra một chiếc ghế.

“Đừng vội quá. Ở lại đi, tôi mời anh một chai.”

“Ừm... Tôi tưởng quán đóng cửa rồi?”

“Không phải với anh.”

Hơi bối rối, hắn ngồi xuống. Trong lúc đó, Sparkling đã quay phắt đi, cậu lướt tay qua những chai rượu đặt trên kệ, đôi lúc dừng lại, rút một chai ra, rồi lại lắc đầu. Hắn quan sát người trước mặt, tự nhiên thấy những cử chỉ ấy trông hay hay, cũng muốn đứng dậy để nhìn cho thật kỹ mấy cái chai. Nhưng chân tay hắn hơi bủn rủn mất rồi, _bất tiện quá đi,_ nên hắn chỉ ngồi tại chỗ, lên tiếng:

“Tôi để ý thấy mấy hôm vừa rồi quán đóng cửa. Cậu... đi đâu à?”

Cảm thấy câu hỏi của mình bắt đầu nghe có vẻ kỳ cục, hắn xua xua tay rồi nói tiếp, dẫu biết rằng người kia không thể thấy được.

“Tôi không có ý tọc mạch, chỉ là hơi thắc mắc...”

“Đi tiệc thôi. Chẳng là tổ chức ở nơi xa quá nên tôi phải nghỉ vài ngày.”

“Tiệc vui chứ?”

Sparkling đã chọn được một chai rượu rồi, cậu bước đến bên hắn, để ra bàn hai chiếc ly thuỷ tinh. Hắn định cầm lấy cái chai và mở nó ra, nhưng người kia đã làm thế tự bao giờ. Vừa rót rượu ra ly, cậu vừa cười đáp lời:

“Nói riêng cho anh nghe, bữa tiệc nào với tôi mà chẳng giống nhau.”

Không biết những người khác thấy thế nào, chứ trong mắt hắn, đa số những nụ cười của cậu đều phảng phất buồn. Và mệt mỏi. Và tuyệt vọng. Vampire chưa bao giờ dám hỏi tại sao, chỉ luôn tự trấn an rằng mình chỉ đang tưởng tượng tất cả thôi. Vậy mà mỗi lần nhìn ai kia mỉm cười, lời trấn an ấy cứ như chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

Có chuyện gì mà lại buồn đến thế được?

_Trái với những gì hắn nghĩ, trên đời có rất nhiều cái để buồn._

“Thế nghĩa là vui hay không đấy?” Vampire ngờ nghệch hỏi, giả vờ như mình không hề chú ý đến nụ cười kia. Đẩy sang phía hắn một ly rượu, Sparkling đưa ly còn lại lên miệng, uống một ngụm nhỏ. Hắn cũng muốn uống, nhưng chưa nghe người ngồi cạnh trả lời thì hắn không yên tâm để thứ chất lỏng đỏ tía kia chảy xuống cổ họng mình.

“Anh thử đoán xem?”

Tên tóc đỏ chỉ cười. Hắn không đoán, vì hắn không muốn tin rằng những điều tưởng tượng của mình lại có thể là sự thật.

Nhận thấy đối phương không có ý định đáp lời mình, cậu cố chuyển chủ đề:

“Còn anh, mấy ngày trước của anh thế nào?”

“Chán lắm.” Hắn nằm dài ra bàn, lẩm bẩm. “Tôi không có chỗ nào để đi cả, suốt ngày ở nhà. Còn em gái tôi, nó thì chỉ biết học thôi. Chẳng phải tôi khó chịu gì, ngược lại còn thấy hơi tội lỗi với con bé là đằng khác. Dạo này nó có vẻ căng thẳng lắm. Cùng là anh em với nhau, nhưng mà…”

Không biết sao, nói đến đây, Vampire lại ngước đầu nhìn người kia. Đôi mắt xanh bối rối lảng sang chỗ khác, như thể chối rằng nãy giờ cậu đâu hề quá chăm chú nghe từng lời của hắn. Để ý rằng thế thì có vẻ hơi lạ, nhưng tên tóc đỏ không bàn gì về chuyện này, chỉ nói thêm:

“Tôi nhớ việc mỗi ngày đều đến đây, nhớ việc mỗi đêm đều có thể uống cùng cậu. Nếu không được làm thế nữa thì ngày nào cũng buồn tẻ.”

Sparkling gật đầu, đẩy ly rượu lại gần hắn hơn. Hiểu ý, hắn cầm ly lên, uống một hơi hết cạn, lúc đó mới nhớ đến việc Alchemist đã nói gì trước lúc hắn đi, cả cái túi đựng những thứ đồ con bé cần.

Nhưng đến lúc nhớ ra thì hắn cũng đã không muốn trở về nữa.

“Bầu trời tối nay đẹp lắm đấy.” Hắn lẩm bẩm một câu chẳng ăn nhập gì đến những điều đã nói trước đó. Nghe như một nỗ lực để tiếp nối cuộc trò chuyện vậy, dù hắn chẳng thể nghĩ ra gì. “Tiếc là cậu không thể về sớm để ngắm nó.”

“Đẹp như mắt anh nhỉ?”

Hắn nghe câu ấy mà không hiểu lắm, bèn bật cười. Những từ ngữ đó nghe mới xa lạ làm sao. _Đẹp_ ư? Nhất thời, hắn chẳng thể nhớ ra từ ấy có nghĩa là gì cả, dù chính hắn là người đã nhắc đến nó trước. Nhưng nghe nó mới _hay ho_ biết bao. Là một lời khen, phải không? Hay cậu chỉ đơn thuần đồng ý với hắn thôi? Mà như thế thì sao lại nhắc đến mắt nữa?

Người kia cũng gượng cười, có vẻ không thoải mái khi thấy Vampire phản ứng như thế. Cậu rót cho hắn thêm một ly và tự rót đầy ly của mình: lạ thật, hắn còn chẳng biết nó đã cạn từ khi nào.

“Đôi khi tôi ước gì anh cũng tham dự những buổi tiệc kia.” Cậu cúi đầu nói nhỏ, nhưng vừa đủ để hắn có thể nghe thấy. Tên tóc đỏ nghiêng người, một tay chống cằm, tay kia cầm ly rượu kề sát miệng, nhìn người bên cạnh hình như đang bối rối, nhìn cách đôi mắt màu lục cố chỉ tập trung vào ly rượu vang trước mặt mình. Hắn chẳng biết phải đáp lời Sparkling như thế nào, chỉ biết uống vài ngụm rượu rồi vươn tay ra, vậy mà trong phút chốc đã quên mất lý do bản thân làm điều đó.

“Chỉ là tôi nói thế thôi.” Người kia giúp hắn để chiếc ly rỗng lên bàn, cậu tiếp tục, khẽ lắc đầu. Giọng nói thanh vang ấy càng lúc càng nhỏ đi, hắn có cố đến đâu cũng không nghe rõ. “Đi hay không là tuỳ anh mà. Tôi còn chẳng biết anh có thích không khí ở những...”

Cảm thấy hơi đau đầu, Vampire đưa tay che miệng cậu lại. Đôi mắt kia ngạc nhiên chớp chớp, nhưng cậu không đẩy bàn tay ấy ra, chỉ im lặng.

“Đừng lo quá, chỉ cần có rượu vang là tôi sẽ ổn.” Hắn bảo nửa đùa nửa thật. Dường như câu nói đó trấn an được người con trai tóc vàng ngồi cạnh hắn, vì nếu tay hắn cảm nhận không nhầm, thì môi cậu có khẽ nhếch lên một tí, có vẻ như đang mỉm cười.

“Thế thì tốt.” Cậu gật đầu. Trông thấy vậy, hắn liền buông tay ra để người ta có thể rót rượu cho mình. Hình như chai rượu sắp hết, hoặc hắn nhìn nhầm, mà dẫu sao thì chuyện này cũng khiến hắn cảm thấy hơi bồn chồn. Có lẽ nên về thôi: bây giờ hẳn cũng đã khuya lắm rồi.

“Em gái tôi đang đợi, tôi nên đi thôi.”

Vampire nói như thế rồi đứng dậy, cảm thấy choáng váng một lúc. Người kia ngước nhìn hắn, sắc xanh thẳm trong đôi mắt ấy lúc này nhuốm đầy lo âu.

“Vậy anh về cẩn thận. Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau vào ngày mai nhỉ?”

“Tất nhiên rồi, gặp lại cậu ngày mai.”

Khi hắn bước đến gần cánh cửa, Sparkling đã vội đứng lên và đến bên cạnh để mở cửa ra. Trông như cậu muốn nói gì đó, hắn chẳng biết nữa, dù gì thì cậu vẫn chỉ im lặng thôi, kể cả khi đưa hắn túi đồ mà hắn suýt để quên và mở cửa cho hắn. Vampire nhắc lại câu chào, và lúc thấy người kia khẽ gật đầu cười thì hắn mới rời quán.

Đường về nhà hôm đó thật lạ và dài biết mấy.

***

Gõ cửa hai lần.

Hình như đó đã trở thành thói quen của cả hai anh em, hắn thầm nghĩ, dù chẳng biết thói quen đó học được từ đâu và từ lúc nào nữa. Đợi lâu thật lâu mà không thấy em gái ra mở cửa, Vampire bắt đầu tự chất vấn rằng quyết định ghé vào L’Éclat khi nãy có đáng hay không. Lúc hắn xong việc ở chỗ của Cream Puff cũng đã khá muộn rồi mà, nếu không ghé đâu khác thì vẫn sẽ trễ thôi. Nhưng đến mức em gái đã ngủ rồi mà hắn mới còn ở trên đường thì đúng là không ổn thật.

Lúc hắn bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn và quyết định ngồi xuống trước cửa nhà, thì như có thần giao cách cảm, tiếng leng keng của chìa khoá đột nhiên vang lên từ phía trong. Alchemist ra mở cửa, với cặp mắt ngái ngủ, nó cau có nhíu mày nhìn hắn.

“Sao trễ thế này anh mới về?”

“Kệ anh. Tự lấy cái túi vào đi.” Hắn càu nhàu. Con bé cúi xuống, nhưng không phải để xách túi đồ lên mà là để kéo anh trai đứng dậy. Việc đột ngột đứng dậy khiến Vampire loạng choạng suýt ngã, nhưng rồi hắn cũng nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng. Trông thấy thế, đứa em gái đẩy nhẹ lưng hắn một cái.

“Anh ra ngoài uống thêm hay sao vậy? Anh biết là rượu có hại cho sức khoẻ lắm không?”

“Phiền quá, để anh đi ngủ đi.”

Con bé khoanh tay, nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Ánh mắt của nó làm hắn nhớ ra một điều, thế là hắn không vội vào trong mà nói thêm một câu nữa:

“Phải rồi, nhớ đọc…”

 _Cố._ Hắn _cố_ nói thêm một câu nữa.

Vampire quên mất cái thứ mà Cream Puff bảo em gái mình đọc tên là gì rồi.

“Nhớ đọc tờ… à phải, tờ giấy. Nhớ lấy tờ giấy đó ra đọc.”

Nói vậy rồi hắn bỏ vào trong mặc cho sự bối rối của Alchemist, để ngoài tai lời con bé nói với theo:

“Lo nghỉ ngơi đi, đừng có mà uống thêm. Mai anh có khách đấy.”


	3. Chương 2: Tự do và những cuộc nổi loạn

Vampire không bao giờ dậy sớm hơn 10 giờ sáng mà không có lý do, nhất là khi tối hôm trước đã uống nhiều như thế.

Trong trường hợp này, lý do của hắn là tiếng gọi văng vẳng nhưng lại khó mà nghe rõ của em gái. Hình như con bé có chuyện gấp lắm, cơ mà mất một lúc khá lâu hắn mới có thể rời giường và làm vệ sinh cá nhân để chuẩn bị xuống phòng khách xem Alchemist cần mình làm gì ở đó. Tất nhiên, chuyện này lại làm hắn tốn thêm tầm mươi phút nữa: cứ chốc chốc thì đôi mắt này cứ phản đối nỗ lực bắt đầu ngày mới của hắn mà nhắm lại, cố dụ dỗ hắn tiếp tục một giấc ngủ dài, thư thái và dễ chịu. Nhưng có ngủ thật thì cũng thế thôi, đầu hắn vẫn cứ đau còn tay chân vẫn bủn rủn. Có bao giờ người vừa tỉnh cơn say lại không cảm thấy thế này kia chứ?

Đang bước xuống cầu thang thì hắn nghe thấy một giọng nói lạ. Theo thói quen, Vampire quay đầu định trở lại phòng, nhưng đứa em gái đã quay đầu lại và trông thấy hắn rồi.

“Anh ấy dậy rồi. Vampire ơi, anh có khách đấy.”

Giương đôi mắt nhìn về phía ấy, hắn trông thấy hai bóng người, một là em gái hắn, còn lại là ai đó đang ngồi trên ghế sofa. Vốn không thích người lạ, hắn ước chi kia không phải khách của mình.

Nhưng hắn nhầm. Nhầm to.

_Đấy không phải người lạ._

“Chào.”

Đôi mắt xám liếc sang hắn với ánh nhìn đầy tinh nghịch, môi người kia cong lên thành một nụ cười.

“Chào. Lâu quá không gặp anh, Rockstar.”

Rockstar đứng bật dậy, đến gần và ôm chầm lấy hắn, gã vỗ vai Vampire mà hỏi:

“Lâu quá không gặp, người anh em của tôi ra sao rồi?”

“Vẫn thế thôi. Có lẽ là say xỉn hơn trước một chút.”

“Biết cách tận hưởng cuộc sống vậy?” Gã ca sĩ cười thành tiếng. “Tôi ước gì mình cũng được như thế, nhưng sẽ không ai muốn nghe một tên say xỉn hát đâu. Vả lại, lịch diễn của tôi bây giờ dày đặc quá. Đã là tuần cuối của tour rồi mà...”

“Tour kia đấy. Giờ thì anh nổi tiếng lắm rồi nhỉ?” Hắn cũng cười, nhớ lại khoảng thời gian cuối cấp hai khi họ vẫn còn là những đứa trẻ bốc đồng và lúc nào cũng gây chuyện, những chuyện tồi tệ đến mức việc vào ra phòng hiệu trưởng không còn quá lạ lẫm hay đáng sợ nữa. Lên cấp ba cũng vẫn thế, có khác là nó đầy ắp những ánh đèn, những tiếng người hò reo, tiếng hát, tiếng đàn và men rượu.

Được đứng trên sân khấu có thể làm người ta ngất ngây, nhưng cũng có thể làm họ choáng váng. Nghĩ lại, Vampire cho rằng trải nghiệm của mình gồm cả hai cảm giác ấy, nhưng dẫu có thế nào thì hắn cũng đã lùi lại phía sau, có lẽ vì sợ, có lẽ vì đã nghĩ mình còn nhiều chuyện khác phải làm. Cuối cùng thì sao? Hắn vẫn là một kẻ thảm hại. Có lẽ vì thế nên hắn mới thoáng chút ghen tị với Rockstar, nhưng ghen tị thì đã sao? Ghen tị thì cũng không thay đổi được chuyện gì, nên hắn chỉ thấy vui vì bạn mình đang có một cuộc sống tốt thôi.

“Không hẳn đâu. Libertes cũng phải chật vật lắm mới bán được đĩa mà.”

“Libertes?”

“Ban nhạc của tôi.”

“Không, tôi biết mà.” Hắn khoanh tay. Tất nhiên là hắn biết, vì cái tên ấy lên báo suốt. “Chỉ là tôi thấy tên đó rất hay thôi.”

“Carol đặt đấy. Anh nhớ Carol mà phải không? Chuyện là cô ấy bảo không thích _The Riots_ , bảo rằng nó nghe ngổ ngáo quá và không phù hợp với tinh thần của nhóm, nên sau khi thảo luận lại thì bọn tôi chọn _Libertes_ , nghĩa là _tự do_.” Gã chợt dừng lại một chút, có vẻ lúng túng. “Dù sao thì tôi vẫn thích tên _chúng ta_ đặt. Nó gắn liền với nhiều kỷ niệm mà.”

“Và nhiều tai nạn nho nhỏ nữa.”

“Như cái lần anh đàn sai nên bọn mình vô tình viết ra một bài mới ngay trên sân khấu đấy à? Tôi không nghĩ đó là tai nạn đâu, một kỷ niệm vui thì đúng hơn.”

Hắn cười, nhớ lại khoảnh khắc đáng ngượng ngùng ấy. Alchemist nhăn nhó nhìn, con bé lúc này đang ngồi trên ghế sofa, cố gắng tính toán gì đó không rõ trên quyển nháp của nó.

“Hai anh lên phòng hoặc chỗ nào khác được không? Em còn phải làm bài.”

Dĩ nhiên, lần này cả hai người còn lại đều bật cười, sau đó thì người bạn cũ theo chân Vampire lên cầu thang và vào trong căn phòng vẫn còn bừa bộn của hắn.

***

“Anh để đàn ở đâu thế?”

Rockstar hết nhìn xuống dưới gầm giường đến nhìn lên đầu tủ, gã có vẻ hào hứng với việc tìm lại cây đàn cũ kỹ ấy lắm. Vampire thở dài, mở tủ quần áo và lôi từ trong góc ra một cây đàn guitar.

“Lâu rồi tôi không đàn nữa.” Hắn giải thích, và người kia nhìn hắn lẫn cây đàn với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Đưa cây đàn cho gã, tên tóc đỏ ngồi xuống giường, trông người bạn mình nâng niu thứ vô tri kia như thể đấy là con mình.

“Riot Jr. 2, tao thật vui khi gặp lại mày.” Ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện, gã bắt đầu mân mê những phím đàn, ôm chặt nó vào lòng, rồi thử chơi bài gì đó nghe rất quen. Không phải nhạc của Libertes, cũng chẳng phải của The Riot. Nhưng hắn nhận ra ngay giai điệu ấy, bài hát đã khiến họ trở thành bạn bè.

“The Sharpest Lives?”

“Ừ, của My Chemical Romance. Thật tệ là họ... Chà, The Riots cũng có hơn gì.”

“Anh vẫn buồn vì chuyện đó sao?”

“Ừ, gần như mỗi ngày luôn.” Rockstar dừng chơi, gã cúi đầu nhìn cây đàn, nói bằng giọng đều đều. Vampire không biết gã đang nói về ban nhạc đã truyền cảm hứng cho gã hay ban nhạc của họ nữa, mà hắn cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm. Bỗng gã đưa tay vuốt lại mái tóc rối bù, rồi đứng dậy, để cây đàn lên giường và đến lục lọi túi đồ của mình.

“Tôi có mang theo loại rượu chúng ta thích này. Anh còn nhớ nó chứ?”

“Alexis Lichine Noblesse Medoc?”

“Sao nhớ được tên hay thế?” Rockstar chép miệng khi lấy nó ra. “Dài gần chết.”

Hắn phì cười khi nhận lấy chai rượu vang sẫm màu, rồi đứng dậy, lấy từ trên bàn ra hai chiếc ly. Người bạn trông theo, và khi hắn đang rót rượu ra ly thì gã bảo:

“Tôi uống trong chai được rồi.”

“Không, để tôi rót cho anh.”

Gã ngả người nằm lên giường, với tay nghịch mấy phím đàn trong lúc đợi Vampire mang rượu đến. Khi hắn ngồi xuống giường với hai ly rượu trên tay, gã ca sĩ bật dậy và cầm lấy một ly, chỉ tay vào cây đàn bên cạnh gã:

“Anh cũng chơi một bài xem sao?”

Lẽ dĩ nhiên, hắn từ chối.

“Lâu lắm rồi tôi không đàn, thậm chí nhớ dây nào là dây G cũng là chuyện khó khăn.”

“Có gì tôi chỉ lại cho. Thôi nào, vì người anh em này, chẳng lẽ anh không muốn chơi hay sao?”

Tên tóc đỏ cười trừ, uống một hơi hết cạn ly rượu và để nó lên tủ đầu giường. Rockstar nhìn hắn chằm chằm, rồi liếc sang cây guitar. Biết ý, hắn thở dài, cầm thứ nhạc cụ kia lên, cảm giác mới thân thuộc làm sao khi tay lướt qua từng sợi dây đàn. Đã gần bảy năm rồi chứ chẳng ít, tưởng chừng như hắn đã bỏ rơi mất cảm giác ấy, nhét nó vào góc tủ, khoá lại và quên bẵng đi như đã làm với cây đàn này, Riot Jr. 2, cây đàn đã từng đồng hành cùng họ biết bao lâu.

Nhưng bây giờ, hắn chẳng thể tiếp tục làm như vậy nữa.

“Nào, chơi đi, bài nào cũng được.”

Hắn đặt các ngón tay mình lên những phím đàn, suy nghĩ một lúc. Sol trưởng, La thứ, Re trưởng. Âm thanh vang lên là một dải lụa ngọt ngào dìu dặt, nó dịu dàng và đặc quánh, như mật rót vào đôi tai kẻ đàn lẫn người nghe. La thứ, Re trưởng, lại Sol trưởng. Bài hát mà hắn chưa kịp nhận ra có một giai điệu tình tứ, hết sức _tình tứ,_ đong đầy trong từng nốt nhạc là biết bao thương yêu. Nghe thân quen lắm, mà biết tự lúc nào chẳng rõ. Rồi như chợt nhớ ra, hắn lẩm bẩm theo những ca từ đột nhiên xuất hiện trong trí óc mình:

_“Người tình ơi, đến khi nào đây?”_

Những ca từ ấy quen đến mức Vampire quên mất luôn hợp âm tiếp theo là gì, bên tai hắn văng vẳng giọng hát xa xăm từ buổi đêm nào. Ừ thì _người ta_ hát hay thật, nên chuyện ấy chắc cũng là bình thường thôi.

“Bài này tên Quando Quando đúng không?”

“Tôi không biết nữa, chỉ là giai điệu này cứ lảng vảng trong đầu tôi suốt cả sáng nay. Ra là bài đấy.”

“Nó hay mà, không sao.” Rockstar với tay chạm vào thứ nhạc cụ kia. Hiểu ý, hắn đưa nó cho gã. Gã bạn để ly rượu sang một bên, nhận lấy cây đàn, ngẫu hứng gảy hai ba nốt, lẩm bẩm:

“Đáng ra hồi đấy tôi nên để anh hát cùng thay cho Carol.”

“Tôi không hát tốt lắm đâu.”

“Đừng nói thế, và ít ra giọng chúng ta còn hợp nhau. Carol bè ổn đấy, nhưng giọng của cô ấy...” Gã cúi đầu nhìn cây guitar, lần tìm cách tạo ra âm điệu vừa ý, tay trái nhè nhẹ gảy đàn. Trong cách gã ca sĩ chơi đàn có chút gì đó căng thẳng và ngập ngừng. Một lúc khá lâu sau, Rockstar mới ngừng lại để lẩm bẩm:

“Vả lại, dạo này bọn tôi cãi nhau nhiều lắm. Toàn mấy chuyện đâu đâu. Hồi trước làm gì như thế, chúng ta cùng viết nhạc rất vui vẻ mà, anh nhớ không? Bây giờ ký được hợp đồng rồi thì khác hẳn. Ngay cả cái tên nhóm hay chuyện có nên giữ lại mặt nạ khi biểu diễn hay không cũng gây ra bất đồng gay gắt.”

Gã thở dài, ngước nhìn người bạn cũ ngồi đối diện mình. Vampire bối rối một lúc, nhưng hắn cũng cố tìm điều gì đó để nói:

“Vậy nên...”

_Hắn không thật sự nghĩ ra phải nói gì._

Rockstar không quan tâm lắm, khẽ lắc đầu, gã nói chầm chậm, giọng đượm buồn:

“Tôi chẳng biết nữa. Tôi chỉ muốn quay lại khoảng thời gian trước kia, lúc mọi thứ đơn thuần chỉ là niềm vui được ca hát cho mọi người. Bây giờ phức tạp quá, lắm lúc tôi chỉ muốn bỏ quách mọi thứ mà đi, bắt đầu lại sự nghiệp của mình từ con số không. Nếu như anh chưa bao giờ rời khỏi nhóm, chắc tôi sẽ vẫn còn một người bạn để tâm sự. Chứ bây giờ Libertes với tôi toàn những kẻ xa lạ. Ngay cả Carol... Tôi không nhận ra được cô ấy nữa.”

“Nếu anh muốn, cứ ghé sang đây lúc nào tuỳ thích, chúng ta sẽ cùng viết nhạc như hồi trước.”

“Cảm ơn, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ cần điều đó.”

“Nào, chúng ta là anh em mà.” Hắn vươn tay ra để vỗ vai người kia. “Dù chủ yếu là anh viết thôi, tôi chỉ toàn ngồi nghe.”

Rockstar phì cười, khiến hắn cảm thấy hơi khó hiểu.

“Anh viết rất nhiều khi say đấy. Thật lạ là đến bây giờ anh vẫn không nhớ được điều đó. Hay thế này, bây giờ anh uống hết chai rượu kia đi rồi tôi sẽ chứng minh cho anh xem?”

Hắn liếc về phía chai rượu đen trên bàn, đoạn quay sang người bạn của mình.

“Một chai không đủ để tôi say đâu, Rock.”

***

Hôm đó hắn dành gần như cả ngày để tập chơi lại đàn, cả sau khi Rockstar rời đi vì có hẹn với nhóm nhạc của mình ở phòng thu âm. Vampire không nghe kỹ xem gã bảo họ phải đến đó để làm gì: hắn vốn chẳng cần để ý chi đến chuyện ấy. Nhưng những gì người bạn cũ kia đã nói làm hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều, thậm chí hắn còn bắt đầu nghĩ rằng quyết định của mình năm xưa là một quyết định sai lầm.

Chuyện gì qua cũng đã qua rồi, quan trọng nhất vẫn là hiện tại.

_Sol trưởng, La thứ, Re trưởng._

Âm điệu ấy không thể ngừng vang lên trong đầu hắn, như cái đài radio đã cũ cứ lặp đi lặp lại cùng một chương trình. Đã thế thì hắn cũng không cố quên làm gì, cứ ngồi đấy đàn nhiều lần cho đến khi cảm thấy không còn thoải mái nữa thì thôi. Nhưng mỗi lúc, hắn lại phát hiện ra những điều mới, những chỗ nên đàn khác đi một chút để nghe thuận tai hơn.

Chẳng biết đã bao lâu rồi hắn mới làm lại điều này, chẳng biết đã bao lâu rồi kể từ khi hắn quyết định rằng âm nhạc chẳng phải thứ mình nên theo đuổi. Hắn chỉ biết rằng mình đã thật sự sai rồi, vì được tự tay tạo nên những âm điệu này vẫn vui lắm chứ. Có lẽ hắn nên chơi đàn nhiều hơn, dù chỉ có thể xem đấy là một sở thích thôi.

_La thứ, Re trưởng, lại La thứ và Re trưởng._

Vampire thoáng nghĩ giữa những tiếng đàn, _nếu có ai đó hát theo những âm điệu này thì sao?_

Hắn nghĩ chất giọng của người đó chắc cũng phải ấm áp và ngọt ngào, hay ít ra cũng nên là một giọng hát dịu dàng, mềm mại. Giọng hát ấy nếu hơi thanh chút chắc sẽ nghe hay lắm. Tiếc là hắn chẳng biết ai có chất giọng như vậy cả.

Mà khoan, hắn biết mà?

_Chỉ là hắn không thể để bản thân quá tò mò muốn biết nếu người kia hát trọn vẹn cả bài thì sẽ ra sao._

Đó không phải một chất giọng hiếm gặp: thực chất, hắn đã nghe kha khá giọng hát tương tự rồi. Nhưng đấy là lần đầu tiên một câu hát cứ văng vẳng trong đầu hắn chỉ vì nghe qua người nào đó hát đúng một lần. Có lẽ vì khi ấy hắn say, có lẽ vì bài hát này đơn thuần là một bài hát hay thôi, nhưng cũng có thể vì hắn thích giọng của cậu bartender kia. Lý do cuối cũng đúng chứ chẳng sai, nhưng thừa nhận điều đó làm hắn ngây người một lúc.

Chắc tại vì hắn chưa từng thích nghe ai hát _đến như thế._

Tên tóc đỏ chưa chán lắm chuyện mình đang làm, nhưng hắn vẫn để cây đàn dựa vào vách tường và ra khỏi phòng, tự nghĩ mình nên ra ngoài một lúc thay vì để ngày hôm nay trôi qua nhạt nhẽo như vậy. Mà bình thường ngày nào của hắn cũng thế cả, nhưng chắc việc chìm vào men rượu có thể làm người ta quên đi bất cứ điều gì trong thực tại. Dù sao thì hắn vẫn đi xuống cầu thang, rồi mặc vội vào người cái áo choàng. Em gái hắn đang gọi điện thoại cho ai đó, nhưng Vampire không để ý lắm vì đấy là chuyện riêng của nó. Hắn chỉ mừng là con bé còn có thể giải lao sau thời gian học hành căng thẳng.

“Anh đi đâu vậy?” Alchemist che điện thoại lại và hỏi khi trông thấy anh trai chuẩn bị bước khỏi cửa.

“Ra ngoài đi dạo tí thôi. Tiện thì uống vài chai rồi về.”

“Anh uống ít lại đi.” Đứa em gái nghiêm mặt, nhưng chỉ càu nhàu có thế vì đã phải tiếp tục nói chuyện điện thoại rồi. Xem như đấy là lời tạm biệt, hắn bước vội khỏi nhà.

Không phải lúc nào không khí ở ngoài cũng thoải mái hơn bên trong bốn bức tường kín mít. Phải rồi, giờ này là giờ tan tầm mà nhỉ, mọi người đều đang hối hả quay về với mái ấm của mình, chỉ riêng hắn là lại thèm khát được rời khỏi căn phòng ngủ mà thôi. Như thế hơi khác so với lúc bình thường, nhưng đôi khi người ta cũng hay phát chán những thói quen, và hắn đâu phải ngoại lệ. Vả lại, bầu trời hoàng hôn mới đẹp đẽ làm sao, với những gam màu tươi tắn ấy, trông nó hệt như bức tranh ai thêu bằng loại chỉ quý giá nhất trên đời.

_Thật tiếc cho những kẻ quá bận rộn đến mức chẳng thể ngước đầu lên dù chỉ là một lúc._

Từ phía này của dòng người chật ních, hắn chú ý đến một bóng dáng ai đó qua ô cửa kính bên kia đường. Không trông thấy người ta thật rõ, vậy mà hắn vẫn có thể nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu, văng vẳng đâu đây là tiếng hát từ một hôm nào tưởng chừng xa xăm lắm:

_“Tôi chẳng thể đợi thêm giây phút nào nữa…”_

Dường như cậu đang tiếp chuyện với khách hàng, và vào giờ này, hẳn phải có rất nhiều người đến quán. Chẳng giống như đêm hôm qua, khi nơi ấy chỉ đơn độc một mình cậu mà thôi, chỉ có những bàn ghế, những ly tách lặng im, và tiếng hát dịu dàng. Nhưng cũng giống như đêm hôm qua, cậu đâu thể tự dưng bỏ dở tất cả mọi thứ để cùng hắn ngắm bầu trời được. Ít nhất, Sparkling mà hắn biết sẽ không làm thế. Cậu xem công việc là trên hết kia mà.

Hắn nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng tài nào hiểu được kiểu suy nghĩ ấy, cũng sẽ chẳng hiểu sao lại có những người xem một điều gì khác quan trọng hơn chính bản thân mình. Nhưng không hiểu thì không hiểu, hắn vẫn tôn trọng quyết định của họ. Chỉ là, thoải mái với bản thân mình một chút sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều.

_Cười nhiều hơn một chút, hát nhiều hơn một chút…_

Giọng cười kia chắc là sẽ rất êm tai nhỉ?

Hắn chợt nhận ra mình chưa để ý xem cậu có cười thành tiếng hay không bao giờ.

 _Sao cũng được,_ hắn tự nhủ, _có lẽ nên đến vào lúc khác._ Giờ này đông quá, hẳn là quán sẽ rất ồn, cũng sẽ không còn chỗ ngồi nữa, mà như thế thì không thể nghe được trọn vẹn, hay ít nhất là vài câu người ta hát. Hắn lại không muốn như thế, nên đành quay về nhà, để cho em gái nhìn mình với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, dù cho nó quá bận để hỏi han gì.

Có lẽ hôm nay Vampire sẽ vẫn đến quán, nhưng lúc ấy sẽ là đêm muộn.


	4. (unfinished) Chương 3: Cô độc

Hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ người như mình lại làm một việc kỳ cục như thế liên tiếp ba đêm.

Được rồi, trong suy nghĩ của Vampire, hắn thấy mọi chuyện chỉ đơn giản thế này: nếu hắn đến vào giờ người ta chuẩn bị đóng cửa một lần, đó sẽ chỉ là một sự trùng hợp, nhưng nếu làm vậy tận hai lần, đấy lại trở thành cố tình làm phiền. Chẳng phải L'Éclat trong giờ mở cửa đã có rất nhiều khách rồi hay sao? Phải tiếp thêm một người nữa trong khi đáng ra có thể ra về sẽ chẳng giúp Sparkling vui vẻ hơn tí nào.

Vậy nên cả hai lần trước hắn mới quyết định là sẽ chỉ đứng nhìn cậu từ bên ngoài thôi, sẽ chỉ lắng nghe tiếng hát kia vẳng vọng qua lớp cửa kính, sẽ chỉ ngắm từng cử chỉ của người đó từ một nơi hắn đoán rằng cậu sẽ không để ý tới. Để rồi sẽ ra về lặng lẽ trong đêm khuya khoắt, khi người kia chắc cũng đã sẵn sàng rời khỏi nơi này rồi. Nhưng thế này hình như không ổn chút nào, chắc tại vì mấy hôm nay hắn chưa uống giọt cồn nào cả khi làm chuyện ngu ngốc ấy.

 _Nếu tỉnh táo thì sẽ không còn cảm giác mê đắm,_ hắn tự viện cớ, _nếu tỉnh táo thì sẽ không phải chìm trong cảm giác lâng lâng chẳng khác gì được tạo nên bởi men rượu._ Bởi vì đó _chính_ là men rượu đấy thôi. Bởi vì âm thanh kia tuyệt đẹp đến thế với hắn chỉ có thể là do hắn đang say khướt. Tỉnh táo thì sẽ chẳng phải đối mặt với thứ cảm giác lạ lẫm cứ khiến hắn bồi hồi, nhưng cố giữ mình tỉnh táo lại nảy sinh cho hắn quá nhiều vấn đề khác. Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm, hắn mới hoàn toàn ý thức được bản thân mình là kẻ rắc rối đến thế nào.

Mà thôi, đấy không phải chuyện quan trọng.

Quan trọng là hắn đã đến nơi rồi.

***

"Hôm nay anh lại đi đâu trễ thế? Anh có biết đường phố về đêm nguy hiểm lắm không?"

Hắn im lặng nhìn đứa em gái đang ngồi trước mặt càu nhàu với mình, trông đôi mắt màu oải hương kia cụp xuống nhìn chằm chằm vào trang sách mà hắn biết chắc rằng nó chẳng hề đọc trôi chữ nào, nghe con bé nói huyên thuyên mà không thèm liếc sang anh trai lấy một lần. Nó mệt mỏi lắm rồi: nó đã có đủ rắc rối ở trường, bài tập, những vấn đề với bạn bè, và giờ đây là hắn. Ồ, đôi lúc hắn cũng ước mình chưa bao giờ trở thành gánh nặng của ai, và đôi lúc hắn ước gì một đứa nhóc chăm chỉ như Alchemist không phải có một thằng anh lười nhác như hắn. Cũng có lúc hắn ước rằng mình đã cố gắng hơn vào những năm tháng cấp ba để không trở thành một kẻ vô dụng như thế này, nhưng đến khi hắn bắt đầu biết ước như thế thì mọi chuyện đã quá muộn rồi.

Hắn nghĩ mình chưa đủ sẵn sàng để tỉnh táo đến vậy, khi thực tại là hàng trăm, hàng nghìn lưỡi dao sẵn sàng đâm vào hắn, những lưỡi dao mà trước đây men rượu đã khiến chúng trông chỉ như gai hoa hồng. Thực tại vốn dĩ rất phũ phàng, sao hắn quên mất được kia chứ, ôi, sao hắn có thể quên điều đã đưa hắn đến với những thứ mà em gái hắn lúc nào cũng phê phán.

_Đầu tiên là sân khấu. Sau đó là cuộc đời._

"Anh phải đi. Có chuyện khá quan trọng, cho nên..."

Vampire nghĩ rằng trả lời lấp lửng như vậy sau khi im lặng hồi lâu không phải ý hay, nhưng con bé chỉ khẽ lắc đầu và thì thầm một câu, như mọi khi:

"Nhớ về sớm."

 _Tất nhiên, việc gì phải ở lại bên ngoài quá lâu chứ,_ hắn cho là thế, dẫu rằng hiện tại hắn đã ở đây được một lúc rồi. Khi nhìn qua ô kính trên cửa ra vào, hình bóng của người kia dường như đến từ nơi xa xăm lắm, mà lại gần gũi làm sao. Cũng giống thường lệ, cậu xoay lưng về phía cửa, không liếc mắt nhìn ra ngoài lần nào cả.

_Chết tiệt, thế này có khác gì rình rập người ta không?_

Hắn nắm lấy tay nắm cửa, nhưng chỉ nắm lấy thôi, không hề có ý định mở cửa bước vào, dù từ nãy đến giờ ý nghĩ ấy đã đến với hắn trên cả chục lần. Hôm nay dường như người bên trong quán có điều gì bận tâm, cậu không hát, chỉ chăm chú làm việc của mình để có thể ra về sớm hơn một chút.

_Giọng hát kia sẽ không vang lên nữa, ít nhất là vào tối nay._

Tim hắn trĩu xuống khi nhận ra điều ấy, và rằng hắn có chờ thế nào thì cậu cũng sẽ không hát đâu. Đó là thú vui của cậu kia mà, nếu cậu không muốn làm thì đâu ai có thể bắt ép cậu làm được. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao hắn lại thấy thất vọng. Mà _thất vọng_ không thôi có lẽ là chưa đủ để diễn tả cảm giác nặng nề nơi ngực trái, cũng không hề đủ để nói về những suy nghĩ cứ cuồn cuộn trong tâm trí hắn. Có lẽ hắn thấy _lo_ cho người ta, có lẽ là vì thế. Và nếu người ta thật sự có chuyện gì khó chịu đến mức chẳng muốn làm điều mình thích nữa, thì hắn thấy thật đáng buồn thay.

"Ai đấy?"

Chết tiệt, có lẽ hắn đã tạo ra tiếng ồn gì đó nên Sparkling mới để ý. Nhưng cậu sẽ không quay về phía này, sẽ không làm vậy đâu nếu hắn không tạo thêm tiếng động nào nữa.

_Hắn nhầm. Ôi, hắn mới nhầm làm sao._

_Đừng bao giờ cố dự đoán xem kẻ khác định làm gì._

Người kia quay phắt lại như thể đã mong đợi chuyện này từ lâu, nét mặt căng thẳng chợt giãn ra đôi chút. Cậu đến mở cửa cho hắn, ánh mắt lúc bấy giờ đột nhiên trở nên đăm chiêu, và sau khi an tâm rằng khách của mình đã ngồi yên trên ghế rồi, cậu mới mở lời:

"Mấy hôm nay anh có việc gì bận đúng không?"

Vampire ngớ người một lúc mới hiểu ra tại sao người kia lại hỏi như thế. Hắn gật đầu vờ như mình đồng ý, dù cảm thấy vừa ngượng ngùng vừa bối rối.

"Tôi cũng đoán thế. Chẳng hiểu sao có lúc tôi lại tưởng rằng anh muốn tránh mặt tôi nữa." Vừa nói, Sparkling vừa đưa mắt nhìn về phía tủ rượu. "Như thường lệ nhỉ?"

"Ừ, như thường lệ thôi."

Cậu quay đi để đến gần tủ, lát sau quay lại cùng chai rượu vang hắn đã quá quen thuộc. Nhìn người kia mở nắp chai, lấy ra hai chiếc ly và rót thứ chất lỏng đỏ sẫm vào đó, chẳng hiểu sao hắn cứ thấy khó chịu, như thể sâu thẳm bên trong đang thôi thúc hắn làm một điều gì đó.

"Thật ra thì... Nói sao nhỉ, thật ra mấy hôm rồi tôi không bận gì cả." Sau khi nghĩ thật kỹ, hắn thì thầm, nửa muốn người kia nghe, nửa lại không. Và người ta có nghe thấy thật. Cậu dừng hẳn chuyện mình đang làm lại, đôi mắt xanh bối rối ngước lên nhìn hắn, sắc xanh êm đềm và sâu thẳm như biển cả mênh mông. Hắn không biết phải đáp gì khi nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, không biết phải làm gì khi chợt có cảm giác như một chiếc thuyền con vừa bị sóng cả đánh chìm, không biết phải nghĩ gì nữa khi lần đầu tiên nhận ra ánh mắt kia lại có điểm gì _đặc biệt_ đến nhường ấy.

Hắn nhấc ly rượu đặt cạnh mình lên, uống hết cạn. Ừ nhỉ, có thể vì thiếu rượu nên hắn lẩm cẩm cũng nên, _nghĩ toàn những điều không nên nghĩ._

Khi hắn để lại chiếc ly rỗng lên bàn, người ngồi cạnh không nhìn hắn nữa, cũng chẳng đáp lời, chỉ chăm chú rót thêm cho đầy chiếc ly kia.

_Đã nói sai điều gì sao?_

Ôi, tất nhiên là hắn đã _sai_ rồi, đáng ra hắn không nên khiến cậu hiểu lầm thêm dù chỉ đang nói sự thật. Ý thức được chuyện đó, Vampire cố ép mình nói thêm vài câu nữa:

"Chỉ là tôi nghĩ giờ bình thường đông người quá, và nếu đến vào lúc này thì sẽ làm phiền cậu. Ý tôi là... Cũng đến giờ đóng cửa rồi kia mà. Cho nên..."

Sparkling bật cười và chen ngang trước khi hắn kịp nói hết câu:

"Tôi không bao giờ thấy phiền với anh. Không phải chính anh đã nói rồi sao? Chúng ta là bạn. Bạn bè thì gặp nhau lúc nào chẳng được? Vả lại, nói chuyện với anh thoải mái hơn hẳn với những người khác."

Đến đây, cậu đột nhiên ngừng lại, dù hắn có cảm giác rằng vẫn còn điều gì chưa được nói ra. Cách đôi mắt kia nhìn về phía xa như đang lẩn tránh hẳn là nguyên nhân khiến hắn nghĩ vậy. Vài giây im lặng trôi qua, cậu tóc vàng kia mới tiếp lời:

"Đừng quá lo lắng về chuyện anh đến đây vào giờ nào. L'Éclat sẽ luôn chào đón anh, chỉ cần nhớ thế thôi."

Hắn khẽ gật đầu, cảm thấy câu nói sau của cậu nghe như câu hát.

"Vậy thì mấy ngày qua của cậu thế nào?" Vampire cố chuyển chủ đề, chăm chú nhìn người ta cầm ly của mình lên và uống một ít chất lỏng đỏ tía trong đó.

"Vẫn như mọi khi thôi. Công việc, công việc, công việc. Rồi hết ngày lúc nào tôi chẳng biết."

Trông thấy đối phương cười, hắn cũng bất giác cười theo. Nhưng dường như có điểm không ổn trong câu trả lời ấy. Luôn có gì đó bất ổn mỗi lần cậu nói về chính mình, hắn chợt nhận thấy vậy, ôi, quen biết nhau bao lâu rồi mà giờ hắn mới nhận ra. Và hắn trộm nghĩ rằng liệu có chuyện gì khiến cậu bận lòng đã xảy ra thật không, vì hôm nay...

 _Nghĩ quẩn quá,_ hắntự nhủ khi lại nhìn người ta cười, _không thể nào đâu._ Nhưng dù có nghĩ thế, hắn vẫn hỏi:

"À phải rồi, nếu có thể bắt đầu lại đời mình lần nữa, cậu vẫn sẽ chọn công việc này chứ?"

"Câu hỏi khó đây. Tôi thật sự phải trả lời sao?"

Vampire gật đầu, và nụ cười trên môi kia biến mất. Đó là một câu hỏi hết sức riêng tư, tên tóc đỏ cho là vậy, nhưng nếu không hỏi, hắn sẽ bứt rứt không chịu được. Đành rằng trông người trước mặt cười có vẻ hạnh phúc như thế, hắn vẫn thấy nỗi buồn phảng phất trong ánh mắt cậu khi lơ đãng nhìn vào ly rượu đang cầm. Không lý nào cậu lại phải lảng tránh tất cả những câu hỏi về mình khi chẳng có chuyện gì, và không lý nào cậu lại cứ luôn xem công việc và mọi người đến đây quan trọng hơn cả bản thân. Đấy không phải cách một người hạnh phúc sẽ _sống._ Suy xét thật kỹ, hắn thấy như vậy mới thật đau lòng làm sao. Nghĩ cho mình một chút có hại gì không?

Và _ích kỷ_ hơn một chút cũng đâu phải điều gì xấu.

"Thú thật với anh, tôi sẽ phân vân lắm nếu buộc phải chọn như vậy." Một lúc lâu sau, đáp lời hắn lại là một nụ cười, nhưng lần này nó khiến cậu trông mới buồn bã làm sao. Một gợn sóng nhỏ giữa mặt hồ phẳng lặng. "Trước đây chắc tôi sẽ trả lời không, nhưng bây giờ thì... Có lẽ cứ giữ mọi chuyện mãi như thế này cũng tốt."

"Giữ như thế nào đấy?" Hắn buông lời bông đùa, lại ngửa cổ lên uống hết ly rượu của mình.

"À thì, thế này..."

Hắn nheo mày khi người kia bỏ lửng câu nói, và càng thấy khó hiểu hơn nữa vì lúc đặt ly xuống và nhìn sang thì cậu lại mỉm cười quay đi. Thôi kệ, người ta không muốn nói ra thì cũng chẳng ép được. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì Sparkling cứ mãi cười như vừa nãy có tốt hơn không, nụ cười vừa tự nhiên, lại chân thành, đôi mắt ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vậy là hết draft cũ của mình rồi nhỉ... Nếu có ai vẫn đang đọc những dòng này thì mình xin nói thêm: tất cả những "chapter" về sau chỉ mang tính bổ trợ thêm cho câu chuyện chưa bao giờ đến được hồi kết này. Mình mong là chúng sẽ mang lại một cảm giác trọn vẹn hơn cho một "L'Éclat" còn dang dở.


	5. Note khi viết của chính tác giả

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note cho chính mình nhưng vẫn đăng vì mình... thích? Reference nhiều tác phẩm cũ và thậm chí là chưa hoàn thành, thậm chí là nhắc đến nhân vật khác, past relationship platonic relationship nhìu vl. Xin đừng đánh mình hồi 2019 :( Note dừng lại vào tháng 4 năm 2019.

Về tiêu đề:  
\- l'éclat là tên bar.  
\- fic có nhiều hình ảnh so sánh liên quan đến ánh sáng.  
  
Về rela ngoài hai đứa nhỏ, những rela nhìn bên ngoài máu chó quá dễ gây hiểu lầm:  
\- Cheesecake và Sparkling là bạn khi còn bé nhưng tầm thời gian cấp 2, cấp 3 thì không gặp nhau nhiều nữa, lên đại học là không gặp luôn. Cheese luôn muốn bắt chuyện với Spark vì genuinely lo lắng, con bé cảm thấy ở brother figure của mình có gì không ổn. Tuy nhiên trong mắt người ta thì trông như con bé để ý người ta vậy, dù Spark cũng lowkey quan tâm con bé :))))  
\- mối quan hệ unhealthy giữa Sparkling và Whipped Cream. hai đứa học cùng trường đại học, Whip lúc đấy năm nhất còn Spark tầm năm hai năm ba gì đấy. nói chung chúng nó vướng phải nhiều troubles nên Spark drop out (sớm muộn gì cũng thế thôi, sau này thằng bé cũng chẳng vô tình come out). Whip towards Spark thì ngộ nhận là yêu thương nhưng thực chất chỉ là hợp chuyện ấy thôi, với cả lần đầu nó cảm thấy mình được tôn trọng khi là bản thân mình. Spark thì lần đầu được yêu thương nên dính vào cái rela này.  
Đoán xem ai dứt ra trước =))) im proud of u two it ended  
\- Rockstar và Vampire là bạn từ hồi cấp 2 - 3. Rock kiểu hơi giống popular kid ý, talented đủ thứ mỗi tội ngông ngông. Vamp hồi đấy kiểu ít nói ngại giao tiếp và khá là chìm trong lớp nên thân mỗi ông kia thôi :))) thân kiểu thân ai nấy lo đm idk typical bạn thân. có thể headcanon thêm là Vamp uống rượu nhiều là do ảnh hưởng của ông này.  
\- Vampire và Alchemist là điển hình của mấy cặp anh em hay cãi nhau như chó với mèo. Tuy ngoài mặt bất đồng nhiều thế nhưng cả hai đều quan tâm nhau lắm. Mist quan ngại sâu sắc về vấn đề rượu chè của anh trai, còn Vamp lo cho em gái học nhiều quá lại mệt. cả hai cũng tự hào về nhau ở vài mặt nhất định, nhưng khen trước mặt nhau à? đéo.  
  
Về inner của hai đứa? Dù mình đã explore qua mấy cái one-shot lẻ rồi...  
\- về Sparkling thì từ khoá là "an phận" và "vô cảm"/"giả tạo". thằng bé vốn không còn ước mơ gì nữa rồi, chủ yếu là go with the flow thôi. và vì ảnh hưởng từ gia đình và những chuyện liên quan, nó không muốn thể hiện cảm xúc và suy nghĩ thật của mình ra ngoài kẻo gặp nhiều rắc rối. gần như khi nói chuyện thì nó hay hướng đến việc làm người khác thoải mái để convo được trôi chảy và theo ý mình.  
\- về Vampire thì ông ý là kiểu người đơn giản, sống thiên về cảm xúc. kiểu nghĩ gì làm nấy thôi, nhưng ổng đôi lúc lại ngại nói. một khi nói thì ổng nghĩ gì nói đấy thôi; nghĩ gì làm đấy.  
  
Về định hướng truyện:  
\- vì cái tên "l'éclat", bối cảnh chủ yếu của truyện nên là quán l'Éclat.  
\- ending của truyện sẽ là lúc Sparkling nghỉ việc ở quán luôn i guess.  
\- mình sẽ go with the flow kiểu nghĩ gì viết đó như lúc sìn hai đứa. tuy nhiên có gì thì phải xem xét lại còn phải để cho nhất quán chứ (ba dum tsss)  
\- có lẽ sẽ có nhiều reference nhạc nhẽo. quán phải mở nhạc chứ nhờ... nhưng hông lấy nhạc luz hát được rồi hơi bùn.  
\- focal point không chỉ là hai đứa, mà còn là mqh của hai đứa với nhau và với những người khác. nếu mqh đó tệ thì resolve, nếu tốt thì viết cho nó đẹp vào.  
  
Về bố cục truyện:  
\- chia theo emotional, relationship arcs. tức là nhân vật có character development như thế nào thì phải chia arc ra; tương tự với relationships.  
\- có lẽ mỗi arc để trọng tâm (nhưng không hoàn toàn) là một đến hai rela, miêu tả mqh đó trong thời gian ấy nhưng cũng đồng thời cho thấy những đặc điểm sơ bộ của những rela khác nữa. nhưng mà hai đứa vẫn là chính nha...  
\- mỗi arc tên đặt theo prologue của arc à, vậy đổi lại thành prologue I hay shao ta  
\- arc đầu tiên sẽ ở pov của Vampire dù cái prologue thì đéo phải vì mình thích thế. focal rela chắc là Rockstar với Vampire, plot mình nhớ rùi ewe!  
  
Note không liên quan, chẳng là cần dùng sau này:  
\- à thì Vamp uống rượu là để lên sân khấu chung với Rockstar. ông ý chắc chơi được sơ sơ đàn, viết được lời nhạc? eh idk.  
\- còn Sparkling (từng) học kinh tế bc business family ?  
\- ê nhớ để Vamp kêu (chứ hok phải nghe lén nữa) Spark hát cho nghe hok (và hát bài One, pls huhu)  
\- Vamp chủ yếu viết nhạc giúp Rock khi ổng say thôi nhưng mà kiểu hát nghêu ngao vài đoạn; lần duy nhất viết cả bài thì về Spark  
\- đm sao nó gone musical rồi  
\- loại rượu Vampire thường uống và thích uống là Alexis Lichine Noblesse Medoc  
\- ending của phần 1 equivalent với That green gentleman, ending phần 2 có lẽ equivalent với Let's forget  
\- loại rượu mà Sparkling đưa Vamp vào cuối phần 1 là Peter Lehmann Clancy's Red Blend. Vỏ chai rượu có hình lá thư, mà trong mắt Vamp thì  
"Tại sao lại là Clancy Red?"  
"Vì thứ em đưa tôi trông rất giống một bức thư tình."  
\- prologue phần 2 equivalent với Gửi người yêu dấu, nhưng thay Angel bằng Cotton Candy she lives for this. also bài Vampire viết went on on the radio và Cotton looked at Sparkling dead in the eyes and said ê bài này về anh phải không (sức mạnh tìnk iu đó)  
\- prologue phần 3 là tiếp nối cuối phần 1, Vampire viết nhạc  
\- bisou et bonne journee là chương 1 phần 2  
\- ở cái equivalent với lets forget í, reaction sau khi hôn của hai đứa gần giống ntn  
"Tôi xin lỗi, đáng ra tôi không nên..."  
"Đừng xin lỗi nếu anh không hề có ý định làm thế. Nếu tôi chưa bao giờ là người mà anh muốn hôn."  
Ơ thèm viết cái này thế nhở thôi ráng lên blẹtto  
Điểm để đổi xưng hô nè i guess  
"Anh vừa gọi tên tôi đấy à?"  
"Vamp, có đúng là anh vừa gọi tên em đấy không?"  
\- vẫn là thèm viết cái trên nên note thêm nè, sau đêm hôm kia thì khi Vamp hỏi "có phải hôm qua em nói em yêu tôi không" thì Sparki chỉ thẫn người một chút và bảo "không". Nên ông kia tưởng đêm hôm đó người ta thương hại mình nên mới hôn mình như thế,, những hai lần đm hai đứa ngu ơi là ngu  
\- đừng quên Sparkling đọc quyển Ông già và biển cả của E. Hemingway  
\- nhạc Marina hợp Whip vl what


	6. The Riot – Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bài hát của nhóm The Riot - nhóm nhạc của Vampire và Rockstar hồi trung học. Mình biết mình để ngôn ngữ là tiếng Việt rồi, chỉ là bài này mình viết tiếng Anh... Huhu...
> 
> Link hát: https://www.facebook.com/100004045428479/videos/2059807800830714/

Verse:

When I first told  
The lie I shouldn't have said  
I saw it fall apart  
The flower that I've been  
Growing for so long  
The flower in my heart  
  
When I first see  
The love of my life  
I saw it bloom again  
The heart inside my chest  
Darling, don't you see  
The flowers in my hands  
Darling, can I see  
The flowers in your hair

Chorus:

Brothers, brothers  
Don't you falter  
Don't let the flowers  
All wither away  
Sisters, sisters  
Feed them the water  
The light, so will stronger  
Our dandelion grow

Mini verse:

When will I tell  
The truth I've been hiding  
Oh, who knows for how long  
The truth I've been hiding

Chorus:

Brothers, brothers  
Don't you falter  
Don't let the flowers  
All wither away  
Sisters, sisters  
Feed them the water  
The light, so will stronger  
Our dandelion grow

Chorus alt:  
Brothers and sisters  
Don't you falter  
Feed them light and water  
Don't let them wither away  
Brothers and sisters  
Don't you falter  
They will all be stronger  
Our dandelion will grow  
  
Outro:

Our dandelion  
((hmm))  
Our dandelion  
((hmm))  
When will I tell  
((hmm))  
When will I tell  
((hmm))  
When will I tell  
You're the love of my life


	7. Clancy Red - Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bài hát Vampire viết lúc say rồi tặng cho Libertes. Bản chính thức được chỉnh sửa lại một chút ở câu cuối, từ "I wish I could/I wish I could be…" thành "But time can’t turn us back to what used to be"
> 
> Link mình hát: https://www.facebook.com/100004045428479/videos/2059784587499702/

Verse 1:

I woke up in a room  
Blank and silent  
No voices, no noises  
Yet so violent  
I miss the melody you sang  
The bitter smile that never fades  
I miss your voice, so sweet, like stars, I kept counting

Bridge:

Oh darling, keep me drunk  
With the sounds you made that haunts my memory  
Darling, keep me drunk  
With the love letter bottle you gave me

Chorus:

Look at me and sing a lullaby  
Drown me in your eyes  
Tell me you’re mine  
Oh how I want a taste of your heaven  
Even if I must crawl through hell  
Jealousy  
Jealousy will take me there

Verse 2:

I feel so empty  
Thinking ‘bout that night  
No use knowing you’ve  
Been with her that night  
But still I took your words to heart:  
“Your eyes are pretty like the sky”  
Desperately, I wish you didn’t change your mind

Bridge:

Oh darling, keep me drunk  
Hope the rain can erase my memory  
Darling, keep me drunk  
With the love letter bottle you gave me

Chorus:

Look at me and sing a lullaby  
Like always  
Just drown me in your eyes  
Oh how I want a taste of your heaven  
But sure, I know you can’t be mine  
I might just be a no one in your eyes

Alt. Chorus:

Look at me and sing your lullaby  
Drown me in, darling  
Don’t talk, it’s fine  
I miss the memories we made  
Your lovely smile that never fades  
I wish I could  
I wish I could be…


End file.
